


Suprise gift

by C_Jones17



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Jones17/pseuds/C_Jones17
Summary: It happens to be Christmas Day, when Waverly gets a mysterious box under the tree, and she's dreamt of this day for her entire life, but is it all she expects?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from the last story, so decided to do a marriage Au, with some twists of course cause as you might know I like to go that a little. Maybe a lot.

A small box had been lying under that tree for days, in the run up to Christmas, the one thing the smaller Earp hoped it would be fitted with the size of the small gift. 

It made Waverly very impatient. Walking past the Christmas tree every single day just staring at that one tiny present when there was so many surrounding it. But it was all that filled her mind, she couldnt help the nearing excitement build as each day became closer and closer.

closer and closer to.. Waverly thought

To Nichole asking me to marry her.

As the thoughts raced through her head, the smaller Earp needed a plan, to get her through the process, she needed some form of planning to be less anxious about the day and more prepared. 

And that's when Waverly did it. She rehearsed what she was going to say to Nicole after the heart-spilling question came out. 

Everyday when Nicole went to work, Waverly was always infront of the mirror practicing to the last detail how she's going to respond to the love of her life. 

It made her heart skip thinking of spending the rest of her life with Nicole, ever since the taller woman got shot by her dickhead sister, it made Waverly truly believe that the one thing she wanted in the world was to wake up everyday next to her. 

Her words were practised from a simple "yes" to a full blown confession of how much she truly loved Nicole. But thinking against the idea of spilling her heart out to Nicole while she was proposing, a simple "yes" would cut it for Waverly.

Christmas was nearing. Only a week left until she gets to pretend how suprised she is when presented with a ring, but Waverly always knew, no matter if she knows what's behind the wrapping paper, getting to legally be linked with Nicole was mind blowing enough.

And also the fact her new name would be Waverly Haught, made everything 10 times brighter in Her eyes. She repeated "Waverly Haught" as often as she could without trying to indicate she knows anything of the sort, but she was sure one day she might've been mumbling it in her sleep, because that night the smaller Earp had a dream about her fantasy white wedding, which made her never want to get up.

But, with her surprise, she was shook form her dreams by a smiling Nicole who was looking very amused, with her arm hovering on top of her. 

"What is it?" Waverly muffled into the pillow. 

Nicole slouched back down, knowing Waverly was now taken away from the very vivid dream, and stared with her eyes open to the ceiling. 

"Nothing, it's just you we're laughing in you're dream, kinda freaked me out a little" Nicole managed to get out with just a smirk. 

Waverly noticed the fact that Nicole was dying to laugh, and quickly hit her arm quickly "asshole".

Nicole laughed before turning to her side again and spooning Waverly, with a quick kiss on her neck, which she knew Waverly loved, and fell back asleep.

Waverly didn't sleep that night only, she was too busy admiring the dream she just had which is soon to be a reality. 

In the next room, just opposite the room Waverly and Nicole was slept Xavier and Wynonna. With the same situation as Waverly. Wynonna had noticed the very tiny box, that she saw Dolls sneak in, and was thinking about her fantasy white wedding, with definetly no pink.

 

 


	2. The night before Christmas

After an eventful week of decorating, kisses and more presents being bought. Christmas Eve finally arrived, with only 1 day before one Earp, got to marry the love of her life.

.

.

"Alright. Who's up for a late night drink?" Wynonna asked as she began to finish decorating the tree. Both Xavier and Nicole eargerly nodded, with Waverly requesting to stay back and finish off some work.

"Babe, want me to stay with you?" Nicole questioned, sounding the slightest bit dissapoined.

"No, it's ok, go enjoy yourself"

"you sure" Waverly nodded, waving Nicole out the door, forcing her to go.

Once Waverly saw both trucks leave, she eagerly ran to where the box lay underneath the Christmas tree.

She assessed the wrapping, comparing it to the other present Nicole had wrapped but couldn't really see the difference between any of them. 

Waverly was so out of it with curiosity, she had a urge to just rip the small gift open and just take it in her hands. 

But having the slightest bit of self control, she decided against it, even if it was hard to concentrate with it just lying there. 

.

.

Nicole and Dolls were taking shots after shots, when Wynonna challenged them to beer pong and won everytime, they bought the rounds.

Drinking wasn't the best thing to do before Christmas, but after there 6th shot, they completely lost there mind and wasn't focusing on how much they were really drinking. 

They had been talking about a certain something tomorrow morning that was going to go down, which Wynonna was forcefully pushed away from, even though ordered Dolls to tell her what they were talking about, he convinced her that it was in his words "classified" with a flirty wink.

.

Waverly was tucked in on the couch by the time the whole gang came stumbling through the door. It startled her, as she didn't expect them to come in when no car was by the drive. 

Jumping up by the loud noise, Waverly assessed the 3 standing infront of them, looking extremely guilty in her eyes.

"what did you d-" Waverly was cut off when Nicole fainted on the floor after trying to take a step towards her.

Wynonna and Dolls burst out laughing, and as Waverly came to Nicole's aid, she smelt the alcohol stench on the three of them.

Nicole groaned loud, feeling the pain in her head. She was turned over by Waverly, now facing the woman kneeling right over her, looking back at her with both an angry and concerned look.

"Waverrlly, how ya doing baby?" Nicole slured

Finding it an opportunity to leave, the pair behind her sneaked behind Waverly before running upstairs.

"Don't you baby me, how much have you had to drink" Waverly angrily churped.

"Maybee...three of four, orrr five, actually maybe nine" Nicole said with a concentrated face.

Waverly chuckled at the way Nicole concentrated on her answer, before turning her smirk into an angry parent look again.

She quickly stood up, making Nicole dizzy.

"Get up" Waverly demanded, sticking out a hand for her. 

The tall girl took her hand, and stumbled to her feet with the assistance of Waverly weight.

Waverly put a hand around her waist trying her best to assist the tall girl stumbling.

The stairs were the most troubling, due to Nicole being 4 feet taller than Waverly, the weight was hard for the smaller girl, which led Waverly to dropping her a few times.

.

As Waverly lay Nicole on the bed, she took her time to carefully take Nicole's clothes off and ordered her to slip on some long shorts, with a Toronto Rapters tank top, with some help from Waverly she slowly wiggles them on while still lying in bed.

She slipped in beside Nicole, still on top of the covers and Nicole lay there motionless trying not to fall asleep. 

As the taller girl watched Waverly slide in bed, now in her little shorts and just a bra, Nicole felt an urge to kiss Waverly.

Slowly scooping Waverly up into her arms, Nicole forced Waverly into her arms, in which Waverly eagerly complied, snuggling into her.

As Waverly comfortably snuggled into her arms, Nicole leaned into Waverly neck, and started to kiss her soft spot.

"Nicole we shouldn't be doing this" Waverly practically moaned out when Nicole began to nip at her neck.

Nicole didn't listen to Waverly's comment, and continued to kiss and suck at Waverly's neck, which earned her pleasurable sounds from the smaller Earp.

As the sounds slowly escaped Waverly's mouth, Nicole edged on top over Waverly and forced the smaller girls legs around her waist, while continuing kissing up her neck towards her mouth. 

"Nic-" Waverly's words died in her mouth as she felt Nicole's soft hand cupping her breasts. 

Unable to control her pleasure, Waverly forced Nicole down into a rough open-mouthed kiss.

Finding this a invitation, Nicole's hand slipped down from Waverly's breast, stroking down her belly, just stopping on her abdomen. 

Nicole's bloodshot eyes stared in Waverly's as she broke the kiss, awaiting permission from Waverly to move further down.

Nicole was pleasantly surprised to see Waverly's eyes sealed shut, as she bites her lower lip when Nicole's hand traced down resting just below her belly.

Nicole took that as a sign to carry on further, as it was obvious it was tipping Waverly over the edge. 

her hand, slipped futhur and further into Waverly's shorts, when Nicole travelled down, she was greeted with Waverly's wet clit with no knickers on. 

The contact made Waverly's back arch, pushing Nicole's hands further into her. And moaning when Nicole's hand started to stroke against her.

The moaning became louder as Nicole hand stroked harder against her clit, Waverly started to buckle her hips forward into Nicole's hand matching the pace of Nicole's hand.

Waverly had no choice but to grab the pillow behind her, when she was becoming closer and closer to the edge, screaming into it as Nicole kept her speed but digging deeper and deeper. 

Her face became flushed and her face burned red, which the pillow didn't help. She quickly removed the pillow, pulling down Nicole lips to connect with hers, moaning into her mouth silently.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Waverly screamed, pushing her head back against the pillow. 

With one last stroke, Waverly was coming, still riding out the after match of the pleasure as her legs bucked against Nicole's hand.

After she was certain Waverly had done, Nicole tiredly rolled of Waverly, still heavy breathing. 

When they were both laying there, still breathless from the moment before, Waverly's throbbing legs pulled of the bed and painfully strode over to the bathroom, where she went to clear up.

She looked in the mirror, fixing her hair from the sex hair and splashing cold water on her face trying to remove the flush. 

She then took her bra off and shorts, wanting to do the exact same thing to Nicole as she just experienced herself. 

.

After a few minutes checking over herself, Waverly flirtatiously walked into the bedroom.

She was greeted by a soft snore, with Nicole fast asleep on top of the covers. 

Waverly strode over, pulling on one of Nicole's tops which was a lot bigger then her. 

Joint Nicole on the bed, cuddling up to the warm heating coming from the tall girl. 

"Hopefully when we do this next I'll be your fiancée" she whispered against Nicole's ear "And it's a good job I love you" she added before peacefully falling asleep in her arms 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if you don't like the chapters, kinda drunk writing this, but hope you like the scene ;)

Waverly's eyes forced open, she found herself tangled in the sheets with Nicole snuggled beside her. The sweat from the amazing night Waverly had last night stained the sheets and a little something else aswell. 

"ITS CHRISTMAS!!" Waverly shouted, making Nicole fall out of bed.

Without a thought, Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and pulled her downstairs, to there suprise Wynonna and Dolls were already up, and making out in the kitchen while waiting for coffee. 

Waverly coughed to get them to notice they were standing there, and Dolls and Wynonna quickly separated.

"Don't mind us" Waverly said looking back at Nicole, she saw just how hungover Nicole was by the way she was rubbing her head and rolled her eyes.

"want one?" The older earp, gestured towards the coffee.

Nicole nodded, while Waverly quickly rejected.

"c'mon we gotta go open presents" Waverly said jumping up and down, while grabbing onto Nicole's hand

nicole groaned and Waverly pulled her towards the living room were all the presents lay.

.

When everyone was slowly gathered in the room, they took turns to open the gifts from everyone.

excited faces filled the rooms as they unwrapped the present but Waverly eyes were glued to the one small package still lying on the floor .

"Waverly I got to show you something" Waverly was snapped out her gaze by Nicole's voice 

she turned her head to see a very anxious Nicole looking back at her, trying to hold her gaze.

"oh my God" Waverly whispered, Her heart was beating 1000x a minute and she could hear it in her ears, when Nicole anxiously looked at her, the moment she was waiting for was finally here, the way Nicole looked at her, made all Waverly's fears that maybe it wasn't for her went away. 

That was until...

"Wait guys, can I just say something" all eyes went on Dolls, Waverly hadn't even heard his voice until Nicole's gaze wasn't on hers no more

They noticed as Dolls, dragged Wynonna from the chair she had been sitting and just infront of the tree.

"Wynonna, I know this is long overdue, but I just wanna say I love you so much, and before I met you, I didn't have anyone love me the way you do, and before I do this, I'm just going to tell you that, I- I would love for you to be with me forever" the words echoed in Waverly's mind, her anxiety coming back as that almost sounded like a marriage proposal, no it can't be she thought.

That was until Xavier reached down for the remaining box and ordered Wynonna to open it, shooting a confused glance to Waverly, she slowly unwrapped the gift.

"oh my god" Wynonna's face turned into a massive smile as she opened the box, and Waverly was trying desperately to see what was inside.

Dolls carefully took the box from Wynonna and dropped on one knee

"Wynonna Earp, will you marry me?" 

Both Earps mouths opened wide both in complete disbelief. 

"Yes" Wynonna said carefully, before jumping into his arms and laughing happily.

"Well would you look at that, congratulations you guys" Nicole said standing up to hug them both.

Noticing a change in atmosphere, they tuned around to see Waverly's mouth still wide open. Almost lost in shock as all 3 stood there staring back at her. 

"Waves are, are you ok?" Nicole asked cautiously sitting down next to her.

Her eyes gazed in Nicole's soft brown eyes, before dropping her head to the ground eyes filled with tears. 

She stood up and with the most sincere voice "congratulations you two, I'm extremely happy for you" the sentence came out flat and filled with an hurt. 

They all looked at her with utter confusion, and Waverly couldn't take the pain in her heart.

"I can't do this" Waverly ran out the room and towards the door. 

A hand stopped her, before she got out, when she turned around Nicole was stood there concern in her eyes, while she wiped off Waverly's wet tears.

"Waverly what's wrong?" The taller girl asked, stroking her thumb over Waverly's face. 

Waverly once again turned away from Nicole, she wanted to confess but felt it wasn't right

Her head dropped, in utter disappointment.

"I wanted that Nic, for us, and I love you more than anything, and I just found out that ring isn't even for me" Waverly confessed before turning back towards the door.

"Waverly wait" Nicole tried to get Waverly to stop but she was already opening the door.

As Nicole Watched, she scanned Waverly's reaction, with a anxious face. 

"Oh my god, what is this?" Waverly screamed, running outside.

As Nicole joined her, looking from the doorway. Waverly had noticed her main Christmas present. 

"Oh my god, oh my god. It's a puppy" Waverly screamed. 

She had went to pick it up when she noticed something surrounded the collar.

"Nic?" Waverly turned to see Nicole, wide eyed.

"suprise" Nicole said, trying to figure out Waverly's reaction. 

She walked towards Waverly stopping right infront of her. 

"This was only present one of the suprise" Nicole admitted eagerly

"wha-" Waverly was cut off as Nicole took  the mystery gift from the puppy's collar.

"Waverly Earp, from the moment I met you, I've been madly, deeply in love with you, your someone I felt I need to wait for, and I've never met someone I want to spend the rest of my life with than you, when I'm without you I feel like I'm dying, you saved me Waverly" 

she opened the box to disclose a silver ring, with 3 diamonds surrounding the beautiful band.

"Please do me the honour and marry me?" 

Waverlys mouth was wide open, her eyes had started watering from the love she had felt in that moment. She was so in shock, at one point she had dropped the puppy but hadn't a clue when. 

Nicole then took the shocked silence and took Waverly's shaken hands, placing the ring on her fourth finger. 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" she screamed, Nicole stood up, and Waverly jumped into her, wrapping her legs around Nicole and kissing her over and over again. 

Nicole laughed as she wrapped her long arms around Waverly's waist and held her as tight as she can.

After about 5 minutes, Nicole had finally dropped Waverly onto the ground were she found it hard to stand. 

Waverly assesed the ring on her finger placing her head against Nicole's and smiling at her hand.

"it's beautiful" she whispered, closing her eyes to stop the tears.

she lifted her head, putting her hands around Nicole's neck pulling her down for a passionate kiss. 

"Mmm" Waverly moaned, embracing Nicole's lips on hers.

" I actually thought I wasn't getting my dream today, but it was much much better" Waverly whispered pulling back a little from Nicole's lips. 

"You awful impatient Waverly Earp, seeming I waited a long time for you" Nicole jokes.

"Babe, I'm so glad you did, because I love you more than anything in the world" Waverly confessed 

"I love you too baby, I can't wait to call you my wife" Nicole said proudly

"Waverly Haught?" 

"Waverly Haught" Waverly chuckled before locking lips with the taller girl again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
